


family business

by royuals



Series: OS Swan-Mills Charming Family Fluff [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royuals/pseuds/royuals
Summary: One shots sur la famille Swan-Mills Charming!Chaque one shot est indépendant et Emma et Regina sont endgame dans chacun d’entre-eux.





	family business

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Ça fait longtemps que je n’avais pas posté ou même écrit quelque chose donc c’est en cette veille d’examen que je le fais haha ^^ 
> 
> Je voulais faire quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui soit toujours en rapport avec SwanQueen mais avec une petite touche en plus. 
> 
> Ce OS avait été écrit il y a plusieurs mois mais je ne trouvais pas l’inspiration pour la fin mais le voici quand même!  
> J’ai de nombreuses idées de fanfics ou OS que je commencerais à écrire ou poster après mes examens.
> 
> J’espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture et bonne chance pour vos exams!

Lorsqu’Emma arriva sur le palier de l’appartement de ses parents, elle était complètement essoufflée et assoiffée par la chaleur étouffante et le nombre de marches à grimper. Elle posa sa main sur le mur à sa droite afin de reprendre une respiration correcte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu’elle allait frapper de sa main droite tandis que l’autre caressait doucement son ventre assez rond à travers sa salopette short en jean foncée, une bretelle pendant devant laissant apparaître une partie de son simple crop top blanc lorsqu’elle entendit un cri perçant de Mary Margaret suivi d’un hurlement de son petit frère.

Ses yeux verts s'élargissent devant le boucan dans l’appartement et laissa échapper un petit “wow”.  

Après quelques secondes, elle entendit la voix de sa mère parlant moins fort se rapprocher de la porte puis celle-ci s’ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une Mary à bout de nerfs.

 

"Salut Maman." Dit la blonde faisant un léger sourire à la femme aux cheveux courts avant de s’avancer et de déposer un baiser sur son joue. "Tout va bien avec Neal? Je l’ai entendu hurler à la mort à travers la porte."

Elle continua son chemin vers le milieu de la pièce tandis que sa mère referma la porte tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

 

Elle soupira longuement. "Ça fait 3 jours qu’il refuse de dormir." La mère de famille se tourna pour être face à sa fille et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Ton père et moi avons tout essayé: lui acheter une veilleuse et une radio CD pour des berceuses, lui donner un t-shirt de David avec son odeur et même le laisser dormir dans notre lit. Mais ça parait plus être la peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu’un."

 

Emma fronça ses sourcils. Il n’y avait pas eu de changement dans la vie du petit garçon mise à part sa rentrée à l'école depuis quelques semaines.

"Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec son entrée à la maternelle."

 

"Aucune idée." souffla la brune en passant une main sur son visage pâle. 

 

La blonde examina sa mère pendant quelques secondes. Son visage était d’une pâleur cadavérique, ses yeux bleus de nature brillants et pleins de vie étaient désormais creusés, bouffis, rougis et cernés. Elle portait un vieux jean probablement pas repassé ainsi qu’un vieux sweat de David.

 

Inquiète devant l'état de sa mère, la jeune femme enceinte s’approcha de l’autre femme et lui prit la main. Elle l'emmena vers le comptoir puis tira les deux tabourets se trouvant en dessous.

Elle laissa sa mère s’asseoir tandis qu’elle fit le tour pour prendre des verres et de l’eau se trouvant en face du comptoir. Elle déposa les verres en face de sa brune et versa l’eau.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard insistant de sa mère sur elle alors lorsqu’elle leva les yeux vers la femme, elle fit enfin un sourire sur son visage terne.

 

"Tu es toute jolie dans cette salopette." Elle fit un sourire à sa fille avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

 

La blonde baissa ses yeux sur sa tenue, lissant les plis invisibles du tissu puis haussa les épaules. "Ohhh ouais, c'était ça ou ces pantalons de grossesse hideux."

 

Mary Margaret laissa échapper un rire. Elle se mit à se souvenir de leur après-midi shopping avec sa fille et Regina ce qui avait été une catastrophe.

La blonde avait retroussé son nez à chaque vêtement présenté, surtout les pantalons. Après 5h à faire les magasins, elle était ressorti qu’avec deux t-shirts.

 

"Tu devrais t’asseoir un peu mon coeur. Si Regina te laisse finir le travail avant, ce n’est pas pour que tu t'épuises et puis, je tiens à ma vie."

 

La plus jeune se mit à rire tout en faisant le tour du comptoir pour faire ce que la femme lui avait demander de faire.

Toutes deux se mirent à boire leur eau dans le silence total, étant toutes les deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Elles restèrent ainsi 5 bonnes minutes jusqu’à ce que la brune aux cheveux courts pose sa main sur le ventre de sa fille et dit qu’une voix douce:

 

"Comment vont mes princesses préférées?"

 

Emma sourit puis posa sa main sur celle de sa mère, se trouvant sur son propre ventre. "Nous allons bien, maman. Henry et Regina sont vraiment au petit soin avec nous deux, un peu trop collants et protecteurs la plupart du temps mais ils sont vraiment adorables."

 

Le visage de Mary Margaret s’illumina devant les yeux brillants de sa fille, parlant de sa petite famille. 4 ans maintenant que la blonde nageait dans le pur bonheur au coté de Regina et de leur fils.

Elles s'étaient finalement avouer leur sentiment lors du mariage de Ruby et Dorothy au plus grand bonheur d’Henry agé de 15 ans à l'époque.

4 mois plus tard, la jeune shérif déménagea dans le manoir de la brune et c’est seulement quelques mois plus tard que Regina demanda sa petite amie en mariage lors d’un rendez-vous sur le toit du restaurant de Granny.

Quant au bébé en route, il n'était pas du tout prévu. Mais ayant la magie la plus puissante et étant le véritable amour de l’une et de l’autre, ils créèrent notre petite princesse qui devrait naître dans 4 mois.

 

La blonde but une dernière gorgée de son eau glacé puis se leva doucement.

 

"Je monte voir Neal." Elle rangea le tabouret en bois en dessous du comptoir tout en regardant sa mère.

 

Cette dernière acquiesça. "Bien-sur mon coeur, mais fais attention à ce qu’il ne te donne pas de coups de pieds dans le ventre. Il es tellement à bout de nerf en ce moment."

 

"Ne t’en fais pas maman, je gère." Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers au milieu de la pièce, pincant les levres.

 

Lorsqu’elle arriva dans son ancienne chambre, elle vit le petit enfant de 3 ans, en short et t-shirt basique assis en tailleur au milieu du grand lit et tenant fermement son doudou en forme de singe contre sa poitrine. Il avait l’air si apeuré que le coeur de la femme enceinte se brisa.

 

"Hey mon pote." dit la femme en retirant rapidement ses chaussures avec ses orteils afin de s’allonger sur le côté près du petit blond.

Elle plia son bras, posa une main sous sa propre joue et l’autre sur le genou nu du garçon.

Celui-ci l’ignora alors elle décida de continuer à lui parler. "Maman m’a dit que tu ne voulais plus dormir depuis quelques jours…. Est-ce que quelque chose s’est passé à la maternelle?"

 

Neal continua à fixer le mur en face de lui puis haussa finalement les épaules quelques minutes après.

 

"Tu peux me parler de tout, tu sais." Elle soupira doucement devant le silence du blond. "Je suis ta grande soeur, je suis et je serais toujours là pour te protéger et botter les fesses à ceux qui te font du mal."

 

Après avoir entendu la dernière phrase de sa soeur, il se tortilla doucement dans le lit avant de se plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux de la jeune femme, hésitant de demander ce qu’il voulait savoir.

 

"Et maman et papa… Tu les protégeras toujours, aussi?"

 

Emma fronça des sourcils tout en lui caressant le genou de son frère avec son pouce. "Bien sûr, mon pote. Et puis, tu sais, maman et papa se débrouillent très bien avec leurs épées, prêts à tout pour nous protéger."

Elle lui fit un doux sourire mais le visage du petit garçon ne changea pas pour autant.

 

Il tourna la tête vers la commode en face du lit puis haussa les épaules quelques secondes plus tard, des larmes menaçant de tomber sur ses joues rosatres.

 

"Mon copain Max m’a dit qu’il y a un nouveau méchant dans la ville, il est très fort et il tue des gens. Je ne peux pas protéger papa et maman parce que je ne suis pas magique comme toi et ce n’est pas juste." Il replongea son regard dans celui d’Emma avant d’ajouter en pleurant, son menton tremblant. "Je ne veux pas qu’ils meurent."

 

Le coeur brisé, la blonde se releva doucement afin d’attraper le corps de son petit frère et de le coller contre elle, une main caressant ses boucles blondes, tentant de le réconforter du mieux qu’elle le pouvait.

 

Elle se souvient parfaitement de cette créature venu d’un lointain royaume. Cette histoire s'était terminé il y a quelques semaines seulement.

Il s'était attaqué aux habitants de Storybrooke en les tuant ou en leur faisant vivre les pires tortures qu’il puisse exister pendant des jours et jours. Evidemment, durant ces jours-là, Regina et la blonde avait tout fait pour éliminer ce monstre, en vain.

Grâce à l’aide de Gold, elles avaient finalement trouvé une manière très épuisante physiquement mais radicale pour définitivement le tuer.

Pour cela, les deux femmes devaient puisés de toute leur magie du véritable amour tout en portant un patch magique non loin de leur poitrine pour les laisser se vider complètement de leur magie en le projetant sur le meurtrier.

Après d’être sûre que tout cela n’avait aucun danger pour le bébé, le duo avait finalement tenté et avait réussi à vaincre la créature qu’elles essayaient depuis quelques jours, faisant derrière elle une dizaine de meurtres, une vingtaine de blessés et plus aucune ressource de magie en les deux seules femmes ayant de la magie en ville.

Emma avait miraculeusement récupéré sa magie dès le lendemain grâce au bébé qu’elle portait, qui lui aussi était magique. Quant à la brune, il lui avait fallu trois jours pour retrouver la totalité de sa magie.

 

La blonde se sépara doucement de l'étreinte, déposa un tendre baiser sur le front du garçon, s’assied correctement sur le lit avant de poser une main sur la joue de Neal, repoussant ainsi quelques larmes restant.

 

"Il ne pourra plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Je te le promets." Elle se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. "Ça te dirait de faire une sieste, rien que toi et moi?" demanda la blonde d’une voix douce, tout en souriant doucement.

 

Le concerné renifla, frotta fortement ses yeux humides avec son petit poing avant de secouer vivement la tête. "Il va revenir..."

 

"Il ne reviendra plus, mon coeur." Répondit la sauveuse en s’allongeant sur son coté, le garçon l’imitant quelques secondes plus tard, se retrouvant face à face. "Et puis n’oublie pas que, lorsque ma magie se mélange à celle de Gina, nous pouvons vaincre n’importe quoi ou n’importe qui."

 

"Ça c’est parce que l’amour est la forme de magie la plus puissante!" commenta fièrement d’une voix joyeuse en frappant plusieurs fois dans ses mains.

 

La blonde laissa échapper un petit rire devant le commentaire tellement charming du petit garçon. Elle déposa quelques tendres baisers sur le front de celui-ci puis se rapprocha de son corps, leur bout de nez se frôlant puis elle ferma les yeux.

Quant à Neal, il glissa son bras dans le cou de sa soeur, sa main atteignant la longue chevelure blonde ondulée.

Il posa l’autre sur le ventre rond pendant quelques minutes puis elle fut retirée par la blonde, qui l’embrassa rapidement pour ensuite la serrer tendrement dans la sienne, son pouce caressant sa douce peau jusqu’à ce qu’elle rejoigne le pays des rêves tout comme le petit garçon.

 

***

Regina entra chez les charmings quelques heures plus tard, après le message de Snow l’informant qu’Emma s’y trouvait. Ne trouvant personne à l'intérieur, elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle avant de poser sa veste de tailleur qu’elle tenait à la main, sur le dossier du canapé.

 

Ses yeux erraient un peu partout dans la pièce, tout était calme exceptée la vieille radio sur le plan de travail de la cuisine qui fonctionnait faiblement quand tout à coup elle entendit la voix de Snow chuchotant son nom.

 

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, pencha sa tête et vit enfin une silhouette en haut, téléphone en main, l’objectif vers l’intérieur de la chambre du haut. La brune retira ses talons rouge non loin des escaliers puis grimpa, rejoignant la femme à l'étage.

 

Lorsqu’elle arriva à l'entrée de la chambre, son coeur se mit à fondre devant les deux blonds dormant paisiblement dans la même position qu’ils s'étaient endormi.

Mary tourna la tête vers la reine, rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean, lui prit la main et se mit à sourire grandement, son regard revenant sur ses deux enfants.

 

"Tu te souviens quand Emma a découvert que j'étais enceinte?" Regina hocha la tête tout en laissant échapper un petit grognement, ce qui fit rire l’autre femme."Elle était complètement paniquée, terrorisée par le fait d'être une mauvaise soeur. Elle avait toujours peur de faire mal les choses même toucher mon ventre lorsque j’étais enceinte de lui."

Elle se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

"Et même quand il est né, elle ne voulait sans aucune façon le prendre dans ses bras, pas qu’elle ne l’aimait pas, mais par peur de lui faire du mal mais heureusement tu étais là à ses côtés, à lui faire comprendre qu’elle était une grande soeur parfaite. Tu l’as fait avancer pas à pas avec Neal jusqu’à cette fameuse nuit où je me suis réveillée et qu’elle était assise sur la chaise à bascule, son petit frère éveillé dans ses bras, lui chantant une berceuse."

 

Les deux brunes se mirent à sourire nostalgiquement et fièrement.

 

Elle se turent pendant quelques secondes avant de que l’ancienne reine demande à sa belle-mère et amie: "Tu comptes avoir d’autres enfants?"

 

L’autre femme répondit immédiatement: "Oh non!"

 

"Ils sont si horribles que ça tes deux têtes blondes?" Demanda la reine en riant suivi de près par l’autre femme.

 

"Non, ce n’est pas ça. C’est vrai qu’avant d’avoir Neal, on voulait ré-avoir plusieurs enfants mais nous avons finalement trouvé notre équilibre." Elle haussa les épaules avant d’ajouter, son regard vers ses enfants, les yeux brillants et toute souriante. "Je les aime tellement… Mais je connais quelqu’un que mes enfants aiment encore plus!"

 

Regina la taquina avec un grand sourire sur son visage et aussi très fière d’elle tout en haussant des épaules: "Ce n’est pas de ma faute si toute la famille Charming est sous mon charme!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
